


Dress Rehearsal

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Kimblee teaches Ed a valuable life skill.





	Dress Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> This topic came up while I was talking about tying ties, so as far as context goes, I don't know make your own. The only prompt was “Kimblee teaches Ed how to tie a tie”.

“So it's... long end under first...”

“Over, Edward. Pass it over the narrow end.”

Ed hastily dropped the silky fabric and readjusted it at Kimblee's correction. He'd get it eventually, right? After Ed completed only the first step, Kimblee stood up from the chair he'd been observing him from and undid his own tie. 

“I'll show you again.” He adjusted the length of the plum colored fabric meticulously to precise lengths. “Cross the wide end over the narrow end, then up through the loop near your collar. Go on.” 

Ed watched his slender fingers expertly maneuver the fabric and tried to follow suit, his metal hand clumsily unable to move with such precision, but he managed nonetheless. 

“Alright. Now, you'll cross it to the other side beneath the rest, and through your loop again. See?” Kimblee held both end now, the triangle of his full windsor perfectly aligned. Ed's imitation was sloppy, but an attempt. “Now wrap the wide end around, pull it up through the loop, and straight through here.” His hands delicately moved across the fabric, slow enough to allow Ed to mimic him. Kimblee pulled the wide end of his tie tight and adjusted the knot to his neck; it was a perfect full windsor. 

Ed's attempt was not bad, but not great. The wide end sat tucked into the knot and Ed fidgeted with it anxiously, unable to pull it through. He winced as he saw Kimblee's tattooed palm reach out for him, but relaxed only when his hands adjusted the knot for him, pulling the other end through quickly. 

“Hm, your knot is still too lose, and look- the narrow end is too long.” Ed looked down at his misshapen tie and sighed. 

“I don't think this is something I'm really cut out for.” Kimblee shook his head and almost looked like he might smirk

“Every man should know how to do this, you'll be thankful for it later. I'll show you again, then you can try on your own.” 

Ed hastily undid the tie and stood mirror to Kimblee, ready to try again.


End file.
